Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by NinjaMaidenxoxo
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, only words can describe this fine piece of man... i mean this playboy jerk!, all he does is chase one girl after another and whats worse he keeps on coming on to me!...But i absolutely hate him!...So why cant i keep my eyes off him?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto Uzumaki, only words can describe this fine piece of man... i mean this playboy asshole!, all he does is chase one girl after another and whats worse he keeps on coming on to me!...But i absolutely hate him!...So why cant i keep my eyes off him!?

**Disclaimer:** I dont own naruto or any characters or anything else just the plot

This is my first fanfic story and it might not be good but i tried so dont hate im still learning the ropes so i hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intro Into The life of Ino Yamanaka**

I thought today was a good day, i had a great morning everything was going good in school till HE showed up... late to class as usual. He comes in like he owns the school walking around all high and mighty thinking he's the shit but he really isnt!...he's really hot... uh anyways he's late to almost every class he has and the reason for that, that everybody knows even the teachers, is that he is with a girl or two beforehand! He always is! And it gets me so mad! Playing around with girls feelings always just sleeping around not caring. Ugh! I hate seeing him but we have **_EVERY_** flipping class together and he sits so close to me. Ope and speak of the devil.

After talking to the teacher the tall muscular blond walks over to his desk, but not before winking at every girl he went by making them all go ga-ga over him. Yea that boy right there is Naruto Uzumaki, the biggest playboy in konoha. Oh and by the way im Ino Yamanaka and ive been the new girl since our freshman year 2 years ago.

he sat down aburuptly down at his desk and class started..again.

"Psst! Psst! Hey Ino-babe what are you doing tonight hmm?" the blond said poking her back and playing with her hair.

"Hey, don't ignore me I know you want all this" smirking while gesturing to all of him...mostly his lower body area.

"C'mon dont be like that Ino...Ill make some good love to you" he whispered in her ear, still playing with her hair.

Ino, having enough of his pesturing, turned around and yelled "Naruto! Shut up! I don't want anything to do with you so zip it before I break you like a twig" she fummed glaring at the young blond.

Naruto was about to retort back but was interupted by the teacher. "Uzumaki! Yamanaka! Both of you see me after class!" the teacher yelled his face turning red.

"B-but naruto was the one-"

"I don't care who started it! Now be quiet for the rest of the period! If I hear either one of your voices even once, the principle might stop for a visit!" then turned around and started writing on the board while continuing his lecture.

Ino shunk back in her chair, a little scared "And today was suppose to be a good day" she muttured, sighing dissapointedly.

Soon the bell had rung and ino found herselrf alone with Naruto waiting for her teacher to come back.

5 mins later still nothing.

Then 10 mins has past and still no word from him, Ino was growing impaitient. It was lunch period and she wanted to spend it with her friends.

As she looked over at the tall blond she noticed he was just starring at her like she was a brand new toy.

Glaring at him Ino said "And what are you looking at?" in an annoyed tone.

Shrugging off the glare the platnium blond was sporting "The most sexiest girl in school..." he said sporting a sexy smirk on his face.

Ino couldn't help but blush at the comment and think that was sorta sweet until he ruined it with the next comment.

"And since your hot and im just down right sexy we should hook up" he said pretty confident this time thinking it would work.

Gagging at the fact he said that to her she was about to say something back but was interupted by the teacher coming in.

Placing his stuff on the desk "Now do you two wanna explain to me why you both were talking during my class? hmm?"

Ino was about to say something but Naruto beat her to it "Well it was just so boring and you were putting me to sleep so i had to entertain myself... Ino happened to be there looking sexy as ever so i just had to talk to her" He explained calmly.

Ino just rolled her eyes.

The teacher rolled his eyes "Well if you find my class boring then would you rather spend your time with the principal?" starring at the blond looking amused at his reaction.

Naruto's eyes widdened "N-no! thats uh alright.."Looking around thinking about the horror if he was with that...**_thing_**.

Finding his reaction funny Ino chuckled.

"Hmph, so you understand next time you won't interrupt my class "

The blond nodded instantly.

"Okay you may go" gesturing him to leave now.

"Okay bye" walking away slowing, walking past Ino winking at her, She just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"And now for miss Yamanaka"

Ino sighed, she thought "Oh great another lecture for something i didnt do"

"You're not in trouble by the way i just wanted to ask you something" the teacher explained noticing her worried face.

Supprised she said "Uh yea sure anything"

"I know if you two are attracted to one another and stuff but considering who is and what he does.. you have a good reputation and you're really smart but..." he said in a concerned worried tone.

Ino looked at her teacher sketpticaly "Uhh... and what are you implying?" then sudden realization had hit her, "Oh no no no no no! Never not in a million years will I ever EVER hook up with that playboy!" said Ino who was blushing madly at what her teacher was saying.

"Oh well I just asumed since you guys were always flirting...sorry " he said sheepishly.

"Ugh whatever can I go now lunch is over in like 20 mins" Ino said really annoyed at this point.

"Yea sure just don't let me catch you two talking again alright" He said as the platnium blond ran out of the room.

* * *

Ino walked in the lucnh room with her lunch glancing over the large crowds looking for her friends. And of course they were sitting right in the middle of everybody. The table they happen to be at is basically called the 'cool table'.

When Ino first moved here she didn't have many friends and was kinda a loner but that changed when she met some of the popular girls. Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, who are both in her grade and then TenTen who was a grade up...then lastly there was always a background group of girls thinking they are cool enough to be around us. She was shortly invited in there group and Ino was the number one most popular girl in school not to mention the most prettiest.

As she made her way to the table they basically have already and seemed to be talking about something.

"Hey guys! What are you all talking about? Juicy gossip?" she said excitingly, looking at Sakura.

She had pink bubble gum hair which she always wondered about and she was also her very close best friend.

The pinkette looked at her blond friend happily "Ino! What took you so long? Lunch is almost over!"

Ino sighed "Oh I know! The teacher held me up after class because i was talking in his class"

Sakura starred at the platnium blond, "And who were you talking to? hmm?", then realization appeared on the pinkettes face, "Was it Naruto again?" saying his name in a flirtacious way drool coming out of her mouth a little bit.

Ino just rolled her eyes, "He talked to me first!...Anyways I don't wanna talk about him right now", taking some bites of her lunch, "So what were you guys talking about before i got here?"

Sakura was about to say somwthing but a pale-eyed girl with dark blue-ish hair asked "Ino I-I was wondering about something" stuttering and fumbling her words.

"Uh and what were you wondering about HInata?" Starring at the fidgety girl next to her.

"Umm if y-you and Sasuke.. had a thing with each other?" the shy girl asked quietly.

It suddenly turned quiet, all eyes were on the two, everybody broke out of all the little side chats and all eyes were focused on Ino and Hinata. Blushing Ino responded not knowing wether they shouldve been having this conversation right now, "uh haha...um Hinata do we really need to talk about that right now" still blushing.

Now the interested Tenten the oldest girl who had her hair in two buns, look amused watching the flustered blond, "C'mon Ino no need to get jumpy if it was nothing you wouldn't be all fidgety you're starting to act like Hinata... No offense Hina-chan" holding her hands up in deffense

"None taken" Hinata shrugged

Ino was in a cold sweat... how could she answer this with everybody starring? She looked at her watch, "_Good only 3 mins left, I guess i'll just improvise a little bit..hmm_" she thought, "Well i mean we could be talking about me and my relationship with sasuke but did you all hear about the affair Iruka-sensei is having with Anko-sensei!? some student caught them doing the 'deed' in a classroom!" Ino squeled.

Everybody at the table and around were all surpprised at the information, they all began talking and gossiping with eachother forgetting about Ino. Well everybody expect for Tenten, she whispered to her blond friend, "Nice avoiding the attention from you to another topic you're good but not good enough for me" she winked

"Yea yea I knew it wouldn't work on you, i didn't even try to try and convince you" Ino sighed in defeat. They both shared a little laugh till then bell rang.

* * *

_SOOOOOOOOOO! _How did you like the little intro into the story! exciting sorta! It might be a little short maybe but i know in the future the chapters will be longing in the future... BTW this was my first story and i dont know if its good enough but whatever its all good soo seeya next time! peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeyyy i see you guys came back for some more hmm ;) haha jk! well thank you for the reviews on my first chapter before and after lol cause it was uploaded twice do to some complications and stuff but lets just continue on to another chapter of Actions Speak Louder Than Words. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content of NARUTO or the characters and stuff just the plot**

**And I sometimes don't have very good grammar so some words might be spelled weird, wrong and differently than what it is meant to be but please disregard that I tried my best :)**

**Oh and btw the first couple of chapters are gonna be in Ino and Naruto's P.O.V.. maybe... idk yet but yea whatever lets just see and it will progress later :)**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

_It's dark...I'm alone... I can't see a thing...I call out, theres no answer...I start running... Running away as if something was chasing me.. And as if I was looking for something or someone for some reason...This road im running on... it's like a never ending road, it keeps on going and going and going. But as I look ahead I see something shine bright like the sun. It was so bright it blinded me, I had to stop... As i'm starring at it I could swear it was smirking at me and tryna tell me something, but I couldn't hear it... Then I felt my heart race, I thought to myself " It's coming..." What is? I don't know but all I knew was I had to get away from it and something was telling me to run towards the bright light... I start running as fast as I could towards the light but it just seemed so far away, i'm reaching out my hand tryna grasp hold but the light was still so far away from me... I noticed now I can't reach it.. I can feel what ever was chasing me breath on my neck I shiver...I'm gonna die... I start to cry, "I don't wanna die yet..." then I realize whatever that bright light was...was gone... and then it was pinch black again...Ino..._

"Noooooo!" I screamed gasping for air. Looking around, the light aluminates around the room. "*sigh* that dream again, huh? What an awful dream.."

How many times has it been? At least what 100 since I started having that exact same dream over and over.

Yawning, I slowly get up outa bed stretching a little while walking towards the bathroom. "Man do I look like shit" looking in the mirror, checking out my face.

"Well even though I look like absolute shit i'm still the sexiest guy around Konoha" smirking at the statement. I take off my clothes and walk into the shower, as i turn the nob hot water comes streaming out and hits my face and body, water running down smoothly. "Ahh feels good"

Finishing the shower, I looked at the clock. It's 5:30am, "A little run wouldn't hurt", grabbing some shorts and a baggy long sleeved t-shirt, I walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. making my way to the fridge I open it and noticed... nothing is in there... as usual. *sigh* maybe I should get a job and make some money... Ha! yea right.

"I'll grab something on the way around town" I said grabbing my keys, wallet and ipod on the way out the door. After locking the door on went my run. It's a beautiful day out, the sun is shinning, clear skies, cold but not to cold warm but not to warm it's just perfect.

(A/N: Btw at this point Naruto has been running for about an hour or so)

'Lets see another block or two and I will be done' As i'm about to turn a corner out of no where I see a flash of purple and yellow come at me and the next thing I knew, me and whatever it was that attacked me both ended on the ground...

Normal P.O.V

Rubbing his head, Naruto tries to get up but feels a weight restraining him from doing so.

Opens one eye, "Ugh... What the hell hit me? It felt like a bulldozer that was painted purple.." growling in pain, Naruto looks at whatever is on top of him. _'Hmm? ohh what's this? Ha of all people to 'run' into, it has to be her.._'

_'What the hell? What did i just run into?_', Ino groaned while she Rubbed her head.

Trying to get up Ino put put her hands on this firm muscular chest and... Wait? Chest? while sitting up Ino looked to see what she was on top of... a pair of Two big mesmerizing cerulean eyes were starring at her.

Blushing madly, Ino went to stand up put Naruto had grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Heey sexy lady, what's the rush? I like this position and the view." The blond gave her a wink.

Ino looked at the position they were in.. She was cradling his waist "uhh..umm...ahh" Now her face was red like a tomato, Ino was so flustered she couldn't form any words correctly.

"Hmm what's this? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled, licking his lips ever so seductively.

Ino finally processed as to what's going on and calmed down, and the first thing she did was punch Naruto in the face knocking him in a daze and she escaped from his grasp.

Ino's P.O.V

'What the hell!? What was that all about! I go on a simple run and I stumble upon none other than that jerk!' I ran as fast as I could not even looking back once.

"Oh finaly i'm back home, phew." I sighed, well that jerk ruined my saturday morning jogs. sighing once more, I decided to take a quick shower. Walking in my shower I turn the nob and hot steaming water comes rolling down my body.. hmm feels soo good!..

I walked out of the shower with only a towel, "Ah that felt real good" Stomach started growling.

"Hmm maybe I should eat something first" grabbing a bowl I pour my favorite ceral and dig in, _'hmm maybe I should see what my friends are up to'_

"Let's see here hmm.." taking out my phone, I flip through my contacts, '_Hmm its almost 12 sakura should be out and about i'll call her'_

"Hey Ino! I was just about to call you! *Noises in the background* Heey! quiet down i'm on the phone!"

"Hahaa really, what are you doing? what's all the loud noise?"

"Oh i'm with Hina and Ten-chan and they brought 'friends' with them you should come and meet them! some of them are hot"

"Okay! Where will you guys be? I still needa get dressed" shoving more cereal in my mouth.

"Right now we are going to the mall, just text me when you are here we will meet up with you"

"Okay bye seeya later"

"Alright bye", hangs up.

"Oh lets see I better get ready now if I wanna get the hottest guy there before Sakura" giggling.

* * *

I walk in the mall trying to see if I can find my friends, and it's very easy to find them, especially since Sakura's hair is bubble gum pink. _'I don't see them anywhere so i'll just text her then_' bringing out my phone.

"Heey Where are you guys? I'm here" send.

...

_'Ugh I hate when people don't answer me, fine i'll just go look for them finding Sakura's weird ass hair color will be easy'_, storming away angrily.

15 mins later.

"Geez how is it so hard to find a pink haired girl!? Like seriously! Pink! And it's her natural hair!" I scuffed, this is so annoying... "*sigh* i'll just rest a bit then" sitting down on a bench. Slowly closing my eyes to catch a breather, I dont' know of the three guys approaching me.

"Heey, what is a sexy girl like you sitting around here all alone? If you aren't doing anything why don't you come with us?" said the voice, taking a seat next to me.

Opening my eyes to reveal the source of the voice and his friends, sighing making it obvious im annoyed at their presence.

"Yea no thank you, never in a million years would I even consider hanging with you or doing anything else you have in mind. Soooo why don't you three scram before I beat your sorry asses into next week, and besides i'm waiting for my friends" my annoyance clearly in my voice as I said that.

"Damn bitch that was harsh" getting up from his seat, he grabbed my arm and violently pulled me up out of my seat. "You are very lucky your hot, otherwise you would've been dead meat, and anyways..." bringing his face closer to mine so that we are eye to eye, "I like'em feisty" he licked his lips while looking at mine.

Oh no... he's gonna kiss me! I have to get a way. Trying to get out of his grasp I kicked him in a place that should never be kicked and that made him scream in pain kneeling on the ground grabbing his lower reign.

"Argh...You BITCH! Hakuto! Sengo! Grab her!" he said still kneeling in pain.

Uh-oh gotta run. I tried to run away but didn't get far because the other two grabbed both of my arms restraining me.

_'Damn they're strong I can't move an inch_' struggling to get free.

"Don't even think about it you little whore, after hitting our boss you're not getting off so easy just because you got a pretty face" the kidd with silver hair said.

Getting up while rubbing his crotch, the guy who was kneeling walked over to us, pulling out a pocket knife placing it near my face. "Know listen here you fucking bitch! I was going easy on you but you crossed the line i'm not gonna let some whore walk over me!" slowly putting the knife down near my neck.

I was in tears pleading him to stop, "Please don't do it i-i'm sorry!" my voice shaking. _'Oh no dear god! please someone help me.. How could know one see this happening! Someone anyone help..._' tears still rolling down my face it was blurry I couldn't see well. Then out of no where I see blurrs oh black and blue.

_'What happened? I'm free_' rubbing the tears away, I look to see who had rescued me...it was someone who I would never think would help me in a life time.

Still trembling for what happened my words didn't come out clear, "..Sa..su..ke?"

_'Hn'_ is all I had heard before I passed out from all the shock of what had just happened.

* * *

Wooaaaahhh! talk about a scary situation eh? If that was me though I couldve taken all three of them at once haha! ;D Anyways how was this chapter? Did you like it? Was it fun to read? Well answer those questions and any others you may have and review this chapter! :) Okaay well seeya next time peace and HAPPY EASTER!XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey welcome again to another chapter of Action Speaks Louder Than Words! I don't have much to say today so i'm just going to get straight to the point... Oh before that I think I will start by doing a recap of the previous chapter at the beginning of the next one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content of NARUTO or the characters and stuff just the plot AND I don't own any songs or what not ya know**

**Sorry for not updating in a while ive been soooooooooooooooo busy! sports school more sports than homework and sleep thats my daily schedule I will try to fit writing and updating in there somewhere but yea anyways im sorry and ENJOY!**

* * *

Recap of the previous chapter.

_I was in tears pleading him to stop, "Please don't do it i-i'm sorry!" my voice shaking. 'Oh no dear god! please someone help me.. How could know one see this happening! Someone anyone help...' tears still rolling down my face it was blurry I couldn't see well. Then out of no where I see blurrs oh black and blue._

_'What happened? I'm free' rubbing the tears away, I look to see who had rescued me...it was someone who I would never think would help me in a life time._

_Still trembling for what happened my words didn't come out clear, "..Sa..su..ke?"_

_'Hn' is all I had heard before I passed out from all the shock of what had just happened._

Ino's P.O.V

It's dark... I can't see a thing... Wait what's that? it's so bright I just want to get closer and touch it...Reaching out my hand trying so hard to grasp it, I fell... I was falling into a dark dark abyss.

"*Gasp*!" Getting up rather quick, only to get dizzy in the process 'Ugh my head hurts...yea the rooms spinning I don't think I should've got up so quick'

"Hey i'm pretty sure you shouldn't have gotten up so fast", Said the unknown deep voice.

Quickly turning to the source of the voice, my eyes widened in surprise, "Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"What are you doing here?" looking at the very attractive boy.

"Well I was told to meet some of my friends at the mall but I couldn't find them but then I saw you in that little jam so I helped"

_'Little jam?... Oh yea that's right those guys-'_ realization hitting my face I quickly turn and scan the room we were in, it was a medium sized room all white with medical stuff around it, _'Nurses office I guess...so where r those guys'_.

"If you're wondering about those three guys don't worry I took care of them" Sasuke was just staring with those dark black-blueish eyes that draw you in and... uh nevermind..

"Oh really... um thank you Sasuke for saving my life, I was honestly really scared" shivering from the memories of the scene.

"Hn, Don't mention it" he said sporting a slight grin... Did Sasuke Uchiha just grin let alone at me!? He never shows any emotion like that.

I couldn't help but blush, "uh um... I think i'm feeling better now" looking at the clock.

"*gasp* oh my it's so late! my friends probably left a long time ago! I should call them" taking out my phone.

...

_"Hey! Pig! what's up with ditching us eh! We left the mall ages ago, we are now in the center!"_

_"Ditching you? Don't start forehead! You're the one who didn't answer your phone! If you had answered your phone I wouldn't have been almost killed!"_

_"Well i'm so- wait you almost got killed? What happened? Tell me!_

_"uh nows not the time to talk about it i'll tell you later but anyways tell me where you are exactly, we will go meet you.."_

_"We? We who? who else is there with you?"_

_"Uh...*quietly*Sasuke..."_

_"Huh? what was that I can't hear you"_

_"*quietly*Sasuke..."_

_"What!? Can you repeat that?"_

_"I said Sasuke forehead get your ears checked! God!"_

_"WHAT! Why!?"_

_"It's a long story just tell me where you guys are goddamnit!"_

_"Okaay okaay miss moody, we are gonna be at my house so come, i'll seeya there bye"_

_"KK bye"_

Hanging up I glance over at Sasuke,

"Um thank you Sasuke for saving me and taking care of me afterwards, I have to go now," Bowing awkwardly, I walked towards the door.

"Wait a second, i'm coming to", he said getting up from the chair coming towards me.

"Oh no it's okay you don't need to walk me over there i'll be fine really thanks anyways"

He kept on getting closer not saying anything till we were in arms length, "I'm coming to because the friends I was going to meet was Sakura and all them so we are going to the same place" staring at me with those dark black eyes.

"Ohh...Well uh let's go then I guess..."

"Hn"

_'Omg well that was embarassing...*sigh* this was an interesting day, what else can go wrong'_

* * *

We both decided to walk to Sakura's house instead of taking Sasuke's car, which I didn't understand why he would leave it at the mall but he said that he would get someone to pick it up...hmm ahh whatever anyways we were just talking about alot of stuff like our families, future stuff like that and what I found that was really sad about Sasuke's life was that his parents had died when he was little and he was raised by his older brother and uncle... For Sasuke to be sharing this kind of stuff with anyone let alone me surprised me alot...

We were talking for so long I didn't notice we were already there,"Oh wow we got here kinda quick don't yea think?"

"Yea let's go in" he said walking up the steps.

We walked in to find everybody just sitting there watching a movie... Sakura was sitting next to Hinata and Tenten on one side of the couches and on the other side was Kiba inuzaka, the schools cutest dog boy, he is like the biggest dog lover its kinda creepy, then next to him was Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin who was a smart hottie and also a grade up, then next to him was Shikamaru Nara, the laziest boy in all of Konoha but he is a cutie, our parents have known each other since way back when.. and lastly there was Shino aburame the weirdest kid in all of Konoha.. no wait in the world! he also LOVES bugs.. which I find soo gross! but he can be cute sometimes in a way...

_'Looks like they didn't notice us I guess i'll scare them a little'_ I tip toed over towards the kitchen and grab some ketchup and surprisingly I found one of those fake knifes that can go on your head making you look like you were stabbed there... _'As to why thats here I don't wanna know'_ I came back and they still didn't notice us, Sasuke didn't move from his position he just stared at me looking amused at what I was about to do.

Pouring the ketchup on my hair, which I will much certainly regret later, and putting the fake knife on my head I slowly walked over and tapped on Sakura's shoulder. She turned around and the next thing she did was priceless,

"AHHHHHHHHHH, OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Jumping out of her seat onto the floor crawling away from me almost crying. Hinata and Tenten weren't no better it looked like Hinata had a heart attack and Tenten looked like casper the ghost, the boys looked surprised but didn't seem to get scared.

"HAHAHA! Look at your faces omg this is priceless! i'm dying!" Grabbing my stomach bending over in laughter.

Sakura's face was full on red, "INO! How dare you scare me like that! I nearly pissed myself!" Getting up slowly, coming towards me fumming.

"Oh my god that was good, i'm sorry I really couldn't help it and it was pay back for ditching at the mall" taking the fake knife off my head, "Hey do you have any clothes I can borrow? i'm gonna take a shower gotta get all this ketchup off"

Sakura, still looking pissed, "Yea go upstairs to my room and grab some seats and a t-shirt..." not looking me in the face grumbling.

"Haha don't be mad, hey guess who I brought along with me Sasuke-kun!" pointing towards Sasuke, getting a 'Hn' and a head nod.

"Sasuke-kun is here! I thought he didn't wanna come that's why he didn't meet us at the mall...So why was he with you instead?" glaring right at me.

"Umm yeaa so i'm gonna take my shower bye!" hustling up the stairs, hearing my name being yelled.

* * *

"Ahhhh it feels really good being clean" Walking out of the bathroom and into Sakura's room. I went to her draws looking for a shirt and some sweats... Is that a picture of Sasuke on one of her shirts?... I don't wanna know.

Finding what I needed, I went downstairs to join everybody, I was wearing a tight v-neck t-shirt to show off my figure and casual sweatpants that hugged my hips, my wet hair dangling on my shoulder, I decided not putting it in it's usual ponytail let it air dry. Going into the living room they were all just talking but the boys were on one side and Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were still on the other._'Oh well this is boring why don't we have a little fun'_

"Heey guys why don't we play some games and get the night going!" jumping with joy, all eyes were on me... especially the boys hehe.

The first to say something was Kiba, "Woah Ino can you get anymore sexier damn, wet hair tight revealing t-shirt wooo!" getting up and coming closer towards me till we were face to face, "I know what kinda game we could play babe, I think you would like it" whispering in my ear.

Blushing madly I pushed him out of the way, "That would've been perfect if your breath didn't smell like dog" everyone started laughing, "And anyways I meant a game for all of us perv so scram" shooing him away

"Ah whatever.." sulking back to his seat.

"Kiba just give it up unless you stop making out with your dogs girls would actually go near you" Neji remarked.

Everybody was in tears even Sasuke chuckled at the comment, "Arghh just leave me alone! And I don't make out with my dogs!" Kiba was red.

"Hahaha, omg that was funny..Okaay anyways why don't we umm..."

"How about we sing karaoke? That sounds fun" I turned over to Hinata,

"Heey that's not a bad idea thanks Hina-chan! Sakura lets go in the basement" walking over to my pink haired friend.

"Yea sure hold on a second lemme just clean up down there" running downstairs rather quickly. If i can remember correctly Sakura had a whole shrine of Sasuke and Naruto every where down there..which is kinda creepy.

"Okaay guys you can come down now!" yelling for downstairs, we all came down and were welcomed by a big game room full of toys, games, tv's, pool tables and what not.. Yea Sakura's rather rich which bothers me sometimes but I can't complain having a rich friend.

Making my way over to the karaoke machine I turned it on, "Okaay so who wants to sing first? any takers?" everybody just stared at me all sitting down around.

"*sigh* I guess i'll go first.." Trying to find a song to sing, "Sakura why are all these duets!? Don't you have any singles or something?"

"Well sorry since we were the only ones using this thing I got rid of some of the single person songs"

"I'll sing with Ino then..."

Everybody turned wide-eyed at who said that... It was Sasuke.

Getting up walking towards me, picking up one of the microphones, "Well there will be no problem now will there?" Shaking my head madly blushing a little bit

"Okaay then..." and the song started,

_"It all comes down to this_

_I miss your morning kiss_

_I won t lie, I m feeling it_

_You don t know, I m missing it_

_I m so dumb, I must admit_

_It s too much to hold it in_

_I can t say no more than this_

_I just hope your heart hear me now_

_Gotta let you know how I m feeling_

_You own my heart, he just renting_

_Don t turn away, pay attention_

_I m pouring out my heart oh, boy"_

Everyone was staring at me, I mean I know I had a good voice but tonight felt different i'm like pouring out my heart... Is it because of Sasuke?

_"I-I, I m not living life_

_I m not living right_

_I m not living if you re not by my side_

_Oooh-ohhh_

_I-I, I m not living life_

_I m not living right_

_I m not living if you re not by my side_

_Oooh-ohhh"_

It's Sasuke's turn...I wonder if he sings good...

_"Let's meet at our favourite spot_

_ You know the one, right around the block _

_From the nice place, that you love to shop _

_Can you get away?_

_Care to sit down? _

_Let's talk it out _

_One on one, without a crowd _

_I wanna hold your hand _

_Make you laugh again, I need to be near you,_

_Gotta let you know how I'm feeling _

_You own my heart, and she just renting_

_Don't turn away, pay attention _

_I'm pouring out my heart girl"_

He can...And it was beautiful...Everybody was so shocked at his singing..so was I...I just was speechless,I didn't bother singing the rest.. it sounded like he was singing right to me and it felt like I got sucked in...I didn't even notice we were so close together till our lips met...

* * *

**WELL! How was that! Haha! good eh? hehe ik ik XP...well that was cute and surprising and what not, the story was prob jumbled up and stuff maybe got confusing idk I was typing so fast I just lost track and didn't really feel like going through it all so sorry but anyways ik that it's a naruino thing but then sasuino is whats gonna happen for a while and well fuck it FISH(FUck It Shit Happens), that can wait and you'll see why in do time hehehehehehehehehehe! okaay well byee seeya next time! peace love and hair grease!**

**Song: Right by me side by Nicki Minaj(My main girl!) And Chris brown(My Husband3)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey welcome again to another chapter of Action Speaks Louder Than Words! I don't have much to say today so i'm just going to get straight to the point... again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content of NARUTO or the characters and stuff just the plot AND I don't own any songs or what not ya know**

**And to anyone who thinks this is gonna change into a sasuino thing well no thats is incorrect it's bull alright it's just a start into the story no big deal so calm down please and thank you :)**

* * *

**Recap of the previous chapter.**

_He can sing really good...it's beautiful...Everybody was so shocked at his singing..so was I...I just was speechless,I didn't bother singing the rest.. it sounded like he was singing right to me and it felt like I got sucked in...I didn't even notice we were so close together till our lips met..._

...

What just happened? We were all downstairs having fun, then me and Sasuke were singing together...And I kissed him! We slowly parted.. Staring at each other, everybody was quiet no one made a sound they were all shocked at what just happened.

Diverting my eyes from Sasuke, I turned to everybody, "Um haha yea soo it's getting pretty late huh, well I think I have to go so bye!" I quickly run up the stairs not looking back. I heard someone call my name.. and who is it?... Sasuke of course.

I grabbed my shoes and phone and headed out the door, _'I don't have time to grab my other clothes i'll just come back later'_ and with that I ran down the street not looking back once. _'Omg I just kissed Sasuke Uchiha the hottest guy in Konoha! I'm so dead, I am so dead!'_

After running for so long, I stopped to rest, "Woo! wow i'm so out of shape maybe I should start going to the gym" Wiping the sweat off my face.

"You run really fast ya know" said a unkown voice from behind me.

"AHHHHHHHH!" turning around to see who said that.. and of course it's non other than Sasuke.

"Ohh it's only you..*sigh* look I know what you are gonna say and i'm sorry I know that the kiss bothered you very much and you probably don't wanna be near a crazy girl who just randomly kissed you so i'll just go and never bother you again." Droping my gaze to the ground.

"Who said the kiss bothered me?"

Quickly looking up at him, "What do you mean by that?" Confusion written all over my face.

He just smirked and got closer and closer, "Well I mean this" and then he kissed me.

I just froze there, eyes wide open...He just stood there kissing me, The hottest guy in Konoha was kissing ME. I moved on instincts and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He had his hands around my waist.

Millions of sparks went off in my head, it felt...like we were meant to be. I could've stayed there forever, but sadly it ended.

Pulling away, "Ino, ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you I wanted to get to know you better... I guess you could call it love at first sight.. So um will you go out with me?" A slight blush on his cheeks.

Still frozen from shock I just stared at him. "Uh hey Ino please say something, this is really embarrassing"

"Huh? Oh yeaa um...okaay i'll go out with you" blushing madly, _'OMG, i'm dating Sasuke now! Ha take that Sakura!'_

"Yes! phew I was scared for a second" he said grabing my hand, "Well it's getting late i'll walk you home alright let's go" we started walking hand in hand down the street.

It took so long to get back to my house, it turns out when I ran away I ran in the exact opposite of my house and I don't live that far away from Sakura too.

Sasuke walked me all the way up to my door, "Thanks Sasuke for walking me home" turning to face him, staring into his eyes.

Sasuke let go of my hand sadly, "No problem" giving me a small peck on the lips, "I have to go, i'll call you tomorrow okay. Bye Ino" then he left.

Opening my door and closing it I leaned on the door, "Omg I can't believe that all just happened!" I squealed, then all the lights suddenly turned on and my mom was in the doorway to the kitchen and my dad was standing right in front of me.

"Ahhhh!.. Geez you gave me a heart attack what are you doing?" putting my hand on my chest.

"What am I doing? What are you doing!? Do you know what time it is young lady! It's 1 in the morning! Where were you?" I've never seen my dads face so red before.

"I'm sorry daddy, a lot happened today I just lost track of time..." It was true a lot did happen, the mall incident then going to Sakura's and..Sasuke.. Great now i'm blushing.

"'A lot happened'? What kind of excuse is that! And why are you blushing!?" crossing his arms, tapping his foot.

"Dear you're gonna wake up the twins. Look why don't we discuss this matter a little later okay?" my mom said walking over to my dad, trying to calm him down.

Calming down a little, "Fine...Ino! Go upstairs right now and go to bed we'll finish this matter later" looking me straight in the eyes.

Sighing I walked upstairs into my room, not even bothering taking off my clothes I just hopped into bed and put the covers over my head, "*sigh* i've never seen daddy so mad before...I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like i'm a little kid anymore.. but whatever I don't care i'm dating Sasuke Uchiha now no need to feel frustrated and what not over this!" I giggled before falling asleep.

* * *

_"Ino-sama I can't live without you! Please go out with me!" said one guy on his knees._

_"No! go out with me i'm more better looking!" said another._

_"No me! I'm better suited for her beauty!"_

_Hords of guys were all fighting over me, "Boys, boys please calm down" they all stopped and turned towards me._

_"Ino-sama! please go out with me!" they all said at once._

_"Sorry boys" grabbing Sasuke out of no where, "I'm taken" giggling before locking lips with Sasuke._

"INOOOOOO! Get up!"

"AHHHH!" jumping of my bed and hitting the floor, "Ouch that hurt.." rubbing my head. Getting up slowly from the floor I hear more and more yelling, "Alright already i'm coming!" yelling out my room, "Geez give a girl some time to get ready"

After getting myself dressed and freshed up, I came into the kitchen where my mom and dad were sitting there watching me.

"*sigh* do we have to talk about this right now?" taking a seat.

"Yes we do have to... now tell your mother and I the truth... Where were you and what were you doing that caused you to come home so late?" he was staring right at me giving me the you-better-tell-the-truth-or-else glare.

"Okay okay it's a very long story..." then I began.

...

...

"..And thats it, so do you believe me? Am I still in trouble?" looking at them both. They don't look to conviced though, _'I did tell them the truth, I told them every thing I even told them about me and Sasuke for crying out loud!'_

My mom finally broke the silence, "Well dear it doesn't sound like shes lying I believe her" giving me a wink. I felt a little bit better. I could always count on my mom for understanding and believing in me but my dad.. ah not so much, since i'm still his 'little girl' hes over protective.

"*sigh* well it does seem like you are and you haven't done anything bad before, soo... you're not in trouble I guess"

"Yaaay!" Jumping out of my seat, running over to hug my dad "Thank you daddy. I love you!"

"Ughh yes yes, but..." letting go, returning to my seat.

"But? But what?"

"You can't stay out past 930 on school days, weekends you can't stay out past 10" sitting back on his chair

"Whaaaatt!? Why! I thought I wasn't in trouble!" slamming my hands on the table.

"You're not" he said firmly.

"Then why did you change my curfews? That makes no sense! Give me a reason and I could maybe understand! MAYBE!"

He turned to mom and she nodded and turned to face me, "Well I agree about the curfew issue and it's not gonna be changing for a while, you're not in trouble but you do need to be punished for coming home late, and it's not like you're grounded"

"What the hell is with that? Even you mom! This is so not fair! First you tell me im not in trouble then you, out of no where change my curfew hours? Even if you say i'm not grounded this still feels like it! Ugh! Ya know what! Fine but i'm going out today!" getting off my seat, storming out of the room.

Normal P.O.V (A/N: If I don't say this then it's in Ino's p.o.v... like when I skip ahead or anything else)

"Inoichi...I know you only did that because of her and Sasuke" rubbing her husbands shoulder.

"Yea I only did it to protect my little girl" sighing looking at his wife.

Getting up from her seat, "Dear she isn't a little girl anymore she's 16 turning 17 in a month... we have to let her go someday" giving a small peck on his cheek before walking out of the room.

"She will always be my little girl...I'll **never** let her go...As long as i'm still breathing, i'll protect her **always**..."

* * *

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeey people! i'm sorry it took me so long to update i've been soooooo busy and I just had no time to do anything and thats why this chapter is short I guess.. makes me a little sad but I tried my best with the time I had, but i'll make sure next time to write a lot more and keep this story going! Oh and for people who think this will all of a sudden change into a SasuIno thing haha yea your wrong I hate that shit I hate Sasuke I just had them go out just to develop the story so calm all yourselfs down and stop asking alright:)... Anyways Inoichi is a little over protective I guess haha a little scary but oh well Seeya next time! Don't forget to review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeeyyyyy! WELCOMEE Back Peoples! I hope you all are ready for some more! I've got lots of juicy stuff that'll go on hehehehehehe:P Anyways I've really got nothing to say so lets just get straight to the point! And sorry it's been so long i've been playing basketball and volleyball all summer:D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or it's characters or anything else**

* * *

_Recap of the previous chapter._

_"Inoichi...I know you only did that because of her and Sasuke" rubbing her husbands shoulder._

_"Yea I only did it to protect my little girl" sighing looking at his wife._

_Getting up from her seat, "Dear she isn't a little girl anymore she's 16 turning 17 in a month... we have to let her go someday" giving a small peck on his cheek before walking out of the room._

_"She will always be my little girl...I'll never let her go...As long as i'm still breathing, i'll protect her always..."_

* * *

"Now what am I suppose to do? Stare at my ceiling all day?"...Taking out my phone, "Well I guess i'll call Sakura then and give her the deets"

_..._

_..._

_"Ino?"_

_"Hey Sakura"_

_"Ino! Hold on let me get everyone else on this call! then we can discuss what happened!"_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Hinata! Ten! Ino has something to tell us!"_

_"Ohh this will be interesting, okaay lay it on us Ino"_

_"Umm b-but if it's too much for you then you don't have to tell us"_

_"Uh no Hinata she IS going to tell us whether she wants to or not right Ten?"_

_"Exactly so let's go! tell us!"_

_'*sigh* both Ten and Sakura are busybodies, but I love them'_

_"Okay fine well..."_

_"Whaaat!? Damn! Sasuke-kun noooo! You were suppose to tell Ino you hated her guts! Then go out with me!"_

_"C-congratulations Ino *Whisper* now Naruto-kun is all mine heh"_

_"Hmm? Hinata you say something?"_

_"N-no nothing Ino!"_

_"Ugh well i've heard enough of this! All I wanted was info and I got it i'm ending this bye Hinata, bye Ten... BYE PIG!"_

_*click*_

_"well I guess i'll go to bye Ino, bye Hinata"_

_*click*_

_"Um bye Ino"_

_*click*_

"_*sigh*_ now what am I going to do?" laying there on my bed staring up at the ceiling, "_*Yawn*_ Now that I think of it i've only gotten 5 hours of sleep kinda so I think i'll take a naappp..."

_8 hours later_

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hmmm... shut up.."

_Ring! Ring_!

"Ughh, be quietttttt!"

**_RING! RING!_**

"AHHHH!" sitting straight up and grabbing my phone and answering it, "WHAAAAATTT! I was fucking sleeping!" screaming into the phone. All I heard was a chuckle.

"Hahaa well I guess you don't want to spend some time with me I guess then, neh Ino" his voice was very deep and seductive, I was too sleepy to realize who it was.

"Heeeyy wh-whoever you are I have a _*yawn*_ boyfriend" starting to nod off again.

"Ino do you even know who this is?"

"No should I?"

"Well i'll give you a hint, we kissed yesterday-well this morning- 3 times"

...Blushing I jumped out of my bed, "Sasuke!?"

"oh so that made you remember eh? haha"

"Oh ahh...haha sorry 'bout that when i'm sleepy I get a little oblivious to whats going on and stuff"

"Oh that's alright babe"

'He called me babe! I might just die!' "Um soo what did you want Sasuke?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me today"

"Ohhh I would love to!... uh when now?"

"Well yea i'm actually outside your house right now"

"Whaaaat!?" running downstairs into the living room to look out the window, he really was there sitting in his car...A nice car at that too.

"Wow you really are outside, well hold on a second" putting my phone down, I shouted to see if my parents were home,_ 'Hmm guess not and they took the twins too I guess'_ picking my phone back up "Sasuke you can come in if you want I have to get ready and my parents and brothers aren't here so it's fine"

"Okay i'll be right in, bye"

Walking over in the kitchen to grab an apple realization had finally hit me. _'Omg Sasuke-kun is going to be in my house! And we are going to be alone! Just me and him.. a young women and a young man together alone... AHHHHH!'_

"Hey Ino you okay? " putting his hand on my shoulder.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed literally jumping out of my skin, turning around to see who it was.

"_*blush*_ ohh hi Sasuke" not looking directly at his facet.

"Ahh hey Ino...You okay?" reaching over to touch my arm.

"Uhh yea i'm just a little jumpy sorry..So what do you wanna do?" Grabbing his hand and bringing him over towards the couch and sitting down next to each other.

"Well I thought we could go out and spend some time together then go to a party at a friends house it starts at 9" stroking my left arm softly.

"That sounds like fun but I can't go out really i'll have to be back by 930"

"Oh I see..." this was the first time I saw Sasuke look disappointed about something, ugh now I feel bad. "Who's party?"

"Oh it's Naruto's, it's actually his birthday party"

"It's his birthday? I didn't know that..." An awkward silence fell over us afterwards, we didn't know what else to talk about so we turned on the tv and sat there quietly. I was enjoying the fact that we were spending some time together, and I also enjoyed the fact that we were so close! I was laying on Sasuke's side with my head rested on his shoulder. He had a nice shoulder kinda scrawny but also firm. I was so comfortable I could fall asleep right there. I decided to catch a glimpse of his face. He had a nice handsome face, firm chin, a strong expression...it was kinda hot, I liked it...really much. I didn't realize how close my face was till Sasuke bent over a bit and gave me a little kiss on the lips.

"I knew you were staring at me this whole time" I couldn't hold my blush_ 'He knew the whole time? How embarrassing is that'_ then he started coming closer till our lips met yet again. At first it was slow and easy, then it picked up. We just kept on making-out for a good 10 mins. I was straddling Sasuke's waist, his hands were on my hips. We stopped to get some air and stared at each other.

"S-sorry, I must be heavy"

"Oh it's no problem you're not even heavy at all.. you're perfect" staring at me with such intense eyes.

That comment made my heart skip a beat, it was just the best thing i've ever been told... I couldn't hold my emotions and I just attacked his lips. I could tell he was surprised at my actions cause he didn't respond right away. I completely took over, this rush of emotions brought out inner Ino and...I liked it. I tugged on his lower lip with my teeth and nibbled on it. Then I shoved my tongue in his mouth, our tongues fought for dominance, I obviously won. My tongue roamed inside his mouth. One of his hands slid inside my shirt and was rubbing my back, the other was on my hip. I broke apart to take off his shirt, then admired the view displayed in front of me. He had perfectly sculpted abs.

"Like what you see Ino" giving my a seductive smirk. I only nodded and went straight for his lips again, but was stopped by him taking off my shirt too. "I don't wanna be the only one without a shirt"

We were there for about a half hour feeling each other up. It was getting really hot in the living room. Our bodies were so close to each other. I started to grind against him and a tent started to form in his pants. Sasuke broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck. He stopped and looked at me. We were both breathing hard, I finally came to my senses and thought about what happened then thought about whats gonna happen next. I knew what would happen if we continued but it was to soon for all that stuff. I thought we should stop but Sasuke seemed to think other wise and went to take off my bra. Any further movement was interrupted by my front door opening and my little brothers running in followed by my mom and dad.

Sasuke and I froze,_ 'if my dad saw us I would be so dead'_ luckily they all just headed for the kitchen with groceries in their hands and didn't even look over towards us. I took that chance and got up from Sasuke and grabbed my shirt and put it on, so did Sasuke. We ducked down behind the couch, "Ahh, Sasuke what do I do my dad hates when I bring people over when i'm alone in the house, especially boys!" my face turned pale. Just thinking of what my dad would do if he found me and Sasuke like this made me shiver.

I looked to see if they were looking this way but they were to busy putting away the groceries, so I took this opportunity to head towards the stairs, I motioned Sasuke to follow. We tried to go up the stairs without making noise but every step we made there was a little squeak.

"Ino? Is that you dear?"

"U-um yeaa"

"Can you come here and help your father and I put away the groceries?"

"Yeaa sure be down in a minute" turning towards Sasuke, "Go wait in my room, my names on the door, i'll be right back okay"

"Alright babe" giving me a small peck on the lips.

I went back down the stairs into the kitchen, my two brothers were sitting on the floor playing with their toys while my mom and dad were putting away the groceries.

"Hey mom, hey daddy" giving them both kisses on the cheek.

"Hi Ino, can you put the stuff in these bags over there"

"Okiee-dokii" the bags were huge, I was struggling to carry them over to the counter, I nearly dropped everything. Mom was telling dad where to put things but he was really slow and my mom was getting irritated so she yelled at him to take the twins and get out of the kitchen.

My mom and I were now alone in the kitchen silently putting the groceries away when my mom finally broke the silence, "Sorry we left you alone, we tried to call you but you were sleeping"

"Oh it's okay, I actually enjoyed the peace and quiet"

"Oh but you must of been bored right?" she turned towards me giving me the 'I know what you did look' which confused me.

"Uh no I wasn't that bored, not at all" I felt kinda nervous under her gaze.

"Yea I bet Sasuke-kun kept you busy"

...Shit, 'how did she know! Did she see us when they walked in?', "Uh umm.. w-what are you talking about.. Sasuke isn't here though"

"Don't you lie to me missy, i'm not stupid ya know, I saw a nice expensive red sports car outside the house which is weird because nobody in the neighbor hood could've owned it, so there was that and since the richest family in konoha are the Uchihas, they are the only people who could've bought that car. So my thought went instantly to Sasuke-kun"

'Man is she sharp, now I know where I get the brains from' "Oh and also", 'What!? There's more!? Just how good is she?', "The door was unlocked, considering we locked it before we left and if you left the house eventually you would've come back and since you are alone you would've locked the door after returning. And also it smelt like expensive cologne, different from your fathers so obviously there was another man inside this house. And I caught a glimpse of your hair behind the couch, so I came to the conlusion that Sasuke-kun was here"

All I did was stare in awe. All those little details, and she figured it out just like that. She could be a detective if she wanted to I mean like seriously. "Mom you really are scary at times I shouldn't underestimate you...ever" she stood there with a satisfied smirk on her face, "That's exactly it...Sasuke is here, he's in my room. But Please don't tell daddy! We really didn't do anything except from making out!"

"Well, since you've always been a good girl ... I won't tell your father"

This is why I love my mother. She's always been on my side. When I got into disagreements and fights with other kids and with my dad she would always side with me. She's always been there when I had boy trouble, everything that I felt was wrong she agreed too. It's like the saying "Great minds think alike". I don't know what I would do without her. I ran over to give her a big hug, "Oh mom! I love you so much! I don't know what I would do if you were just like daddy, haha"

"Oh your father isn't that bad he just cares for you a lot ya know" We shared a little laugh, then we finished putting the rest of the groceries away.

"Okaay well since we're done ill be heading back to my room" gave my mom a quick hug then hurried for the door to leave. right when I was about to head upstairs she came around the corner, "Tell Sasuke-kun I said hi and would love to have a chat with him"

"Yea okay mom bye"

"Oh and Ino?"

"yes?"

"Use protection please"

My face was beat red, "Mother! Seriously!?"

"Oh don't be so shy, your father and I have some extra condoms upstairs if you need them"

"Ahhhhh! Stop it! I didn't hear that, it was just my imagination, this never occurred"

"We have all sizes too dear just in case" by then now I knew she was just messing with me and she was trying to freak me out...and it was clearly working.

"Just in case!? In case for what!? Actually never mind, please don't tell me. I'm just gonna go upstairs and pretend we never had this conversation okay? bye" then I ran upstairs. Once I got close to my room I heard the strums of a guitar so I walked in and...Sasuke was sitting on my bed playing my guitar and singing the most beautiful song i've ever heard.

* * *

**HEEEEEEYYYY YA'LL! How'd you like it? pretty cool eh? I think it's totally awesome and stuff! XDXDXDXD Anyways i'm not gonna really go into detail about some intimate scenes I just feel uncomfortable sometimes because..it's just weird lol but i'll try for you guys!:P anyways if you liked it then do what you always do and review this chapter and the ones before! well that's all folks lol seeya next time!**


End file.
